<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fill My Heart With Liquor by limjaeseven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606254">Fill My Heart With Liquor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/limjaeseven/pseuds/limjaeseven'>limjaeseven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actor Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Drunk JB, Established Relationship, M/M, Sad Im Jaebum | JB, jjp being cuties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/limjaeseven/pseuds/limjaeseven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung finds out the day before that he's going to be busy filming on Jaebeom's birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fill My Heart With Liquor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written based off of <a>this</a> tweet which came to my notice thanks to the wonderful <a>fitbbeoming</a>. They are an incredible artist, please check out their work, they deserve all the love.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hyung,” Jinyoung calls out to his boyfriend who’s lying on their bed, his nose buried in a book as usual. </p><p>Jaebeom dropped the book to his chest, peering over to look at the younger who was sitting on the floor with his script in his lap and phone in his hand, a tensed smile on his face. The elder had known Jinyoung long enough to tell from just the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes that something was wrong.</p><p>Pushing himself off the bed, Jaebeom dropped onto the floor next to his boyfriend, groaning as a shock of pain ran up his spine, his back sore from his days of slouching in his chair in his studio.</p><p>“What is it, Nyoungie?” Jinyoung ignored him, his hands instinctively shooting to the elder’s back to massage the muscles and release all the knots, worry written on his face. “How many times do I have to tell you to stretch once in a while when you’re in the studio for so long?” Jaebeom waved the man off, turning to face him, his palms resting on the younger’s shoulders.</p><p>“Speak.”</p><p> Jinyoung’s face flashed with a nervous expression as he let out a heavy sigh.</p><p>“I have a shoot tomorrow, I will be leaving early in the morning and won’t be back before midnight. Yoo Jitae hyung isn’t free next week so we’ll have to finish filming the next two episodes before the weekend.” Jinyoung’s guilty expression made Jaebeom’s heartbreak more than the repercussions of what the man was saying. It was Jaebeom’s birthday the following day and not once in the ten years that the two men had known each other had they spent it apart, come what may they did their best to spare at least a few hours to themselves.</p><p>“It’s fine, Jinyoung, just get me a good bottle of wine on your way back.” Despite Jaebeom’s attempts to console the younger, it didn’t stop him from feeling bad about leaving his boyfriend alone for his birthday. </p><p>“Hyung,” Jinyoung whined but Jaebeom just shut him up with a peck to his lips before getting up to cook dinner for the two of them.</p><p>“At least let me cook for you tonight.” Jaebeom had been busy cutting vegetables when Jinyoung showed up from behind to wrap his arms around the elder’s this waist, resting his chin on the elder’s strong, wide shoulders. Jinyoung always found comfort in the way Jaebeom was so much bigger than him, his broad shoulders protecting him from the rest of the world when wrapped in his embrace.</p><p>“And what, let you burn the kitchen down? Just set the table, you’ll need to sleep soon anyways if you want to get up early tomorrow.” Jinyoung pouted cutely at the elder, which was rewarded with another kiss and a soft push, urging him to pull out the plates from the cabinet.</p><p>“Hyung, can’t we wait till midnight at least, that way I’d be able to wish you a happy birthday?” Jaebeom just laughed, dragging the younger to bed once they were done washing the dishes after dinner. </p><p>“You know if you don’t get at least six hours of sleep you’ll be cranky in the morning.” Jinyoung’s pout vanished as Jaebeom took his hoodie off to change into a sleep shirt, his eyes zoning in on the man’s toned chest. “Stop drooling,” A wad of cloth came flying straight into Jinyoung’s face, causing the younger to fall back onto the bed. As he pulled it away he realised Jaebeom had thrown the hoodie he was wearing at him and had already changed into his pyjamas, much to Jinyoung’s dismay.</p><p>“I’m sorry, hyung,” Jinyoung whispered as he fell asleep in Jaebeom’s warm embrace that night, his heart heavy as he cuddled closer to the elder. Jaebeom just ran his hand through the younger’s hair, wishing him goodnight before turning the bedside lamp off, plunging the room into darkness.</p><p>Jinyoung desperately wanted to call Jaebeom up to wish him, or at least make him breakfast before he left but Jinyoung slept through his alarm and woke up with five minutes to spare before his manager would arrive with the car. Running to get changed, the younger blindly grabbed his things, combing through his hair just to make it look presentable and throwing on a random sweater with a pair of jeans. He sprinted out of their apartment just as his manager arrived, Jinyoung climbing into the back seat, being driven off to the location of the shooting.</p><p>When Jaebeom woke up to a cold bed, he couldn’t help but groan at the thought of a birthday without Jinyoung. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and scrolled through the endless list of wishes from his friends, family and fellow idols. Youngjae called him to talk to him for a while, Jinyoung had let the younger know of the circumstances the night before and asked him to distract the elder so that he wouldn’t spend too much time in his own head.</p><p>Eventually though the younger got called away for a schedule and the elder was left alone to his own devices, which meant that he stayed in bed till noon and threw together a simple meal for brunch. He considered heading to the studio to spend some time but recalled how he’d leant the space to a producer friend whose studio was undergoing renovations. </p><p>He decided to instead drive down to meet his parents and so he shot his mother a text, letting her know that he would be leaving soon. Unfortunately, just as he was slipping on his shoes, he received a reply from her, letting him know that both of them were busy visiting Jinyoung’s parents, a tradition that had started when Jinyoung and Jaebeom started dating. Every six months, Jaebeom’s parents would go to Jinyoung’s parents’ house and vice versa to just meet and talk, the four of them incredibly close.</p><p>He tried getting a hold of one of the members to hang out with but Yugyeom was out with his friend Seungyoun, Bambam was busy in the gym, Jackson had a meeting for his company, so on and so forth. Even his offshore friends had been too busy to spare him some time. Defeated, Jaebeom decided to just play some of his favourite LPs and read, changing into his comfiest pair of pyjamas and brewing himself a nice dark coffee in order to treat himself.</p><p>Half an hour into the process though, the words on the page in front of him refused to make any sense, no matter how many times he read them and the song, even  his favourite sounded like the blandest and most offensive piece of music he had ever heard. Frustrated, he grabbed his laptop to watch some anime on it but that too only entertained him for so long. </p><p>Jaebeom looked at his phone again, realising that Jinyoung hadn’t contacted him once since morning, not even sent him a text to wish him. Even though he knew it was probably because he was busy and maybe his phone would have died because Jinyoung always forgot to charge his phone, it didn’t stop the insecurities to brew in the back of his mind, dark as the coffee in his hand. </p><p>Jaebeom had many demons he battled every day, much like anyone else, many of them stemming from his persistence to overachieve and perfectionism and the waves of self-loathing that crashed over him when things didn’t turn out the way he wanted them to or the insecurities that exposed themselves like open wounds when he failed at meeting his own insane expectations. </p><p>Jinyoung to him was an angel, a creature from the heavens who had settled for someone like him. Even though he knew that Jinyoung loved him for who he was, flaws and all, he still refused to believe that he was nearly enough.</p><p>Before he could go too deep into that train of thought and get stuck in his own head till Jinyoung got home, Jaebeom decided a good drink was what he needed to clear his mind. Looking through the fridge for two bottles of soju and a glass, he sat on the couch, letting himself relax into the cushioned seat. Nora decided his lap was prime real estate for a nap and hopped on top, nuzzling herself against his thighs as he drank a shot, the liquid burning the back of his throat as it went down.</p><p>Jaebeom doesn’t remember how much he drank or when he picked up his phone to look through Instagram. Yoo Jitae, Jinyoung’s co-star for his drama had posted a picture of him and Jinyoung together, drinking coffee on set. Seeing Jinyoung in costume, dressed in a pair of tight black jeans, an oversized hoodie and a denim jacket made Jaebeom feel a pang in his chest. He missed his boyfriend dearly and he couldn’t do anything about it. </p><p>Opening up the camera in the app, Jaebeom took a picture of himself pouting with a cute filter on, wanting to send it to Jinyoung via dm but he accidentally put it on his story. Before long, posts of fans cooing over his appearance and expression came pouring in, many asking him for the reason for his pout. Jaebeom’s drunk mind decided it was a good idea to pine for his boyfriend via instagram and posted story after story, talking about missing a part of him, never explicitly mentioning Jinyoung, of course. He had that much sense in him, no matter how drunk he was.</p><p>The pouty selfies became teary eyed ones as he quoted lines from his favourite books, one that talked about feeling empty, lost and lonely. His fans expressed concern but he immediately shut them down, calling them ‘late night musings’. Just as he was about to get fed up of posting stories too, he heard a soft knock on the door.</p><p>Jaebeom sprinted to the door, almost falling over multiple times before he made it there to open it. The elder all but fell into Jinyoung’s arms as he saw the younger standing there, smiling brightly. Jinyoung had to drag a very drunk Jaebeom back inside the house as the elder rested all his wait on the younger, refusing to let him go. Deciding to just dump him on the couch, Jinyoung fell with the elder as he continued to clutch onto the younger. </p><p>“Happy birthday, hyung,” Jinyoung whispered to Jaebeom, his phone in one hand indicating the time as 23:59. Jaebeom took a few seconds to register what was happening but as soon as he did, he resolved to smothering his boyfriend in kisses instead of answering him.</p><p>“Why didn’t you text at least? And how come you’re home so early?” Jaebeom practically whined, his words slurred. Jinyoung couldn’t help but coo at his hyung as he finally wriggled his way out of the elder’s embrace, instead sitting up on the couch and helping the elder to do the same.</p><p>“My phone died before I could text you and by the time I got a charger for it we were so busy recording I couldn’t get to it till like twenty minutes ago;” Jinyoung confessed, the guilt heavy in his voice. "As for why I'm back early, well someone decided to pine on their stories about how much they felt lonely and sad and all that jazz and I thought they were talking about me so I came here. Were they not? Should I go back?" All Jinyoung was rewarded with was a slap to his chest and a peck to his cheek.</p><p>"I did get the wine you asked for but I think that's best left for another day. Let's get you to bed, hyung " Jinyoung knew he couldn't carry the elder, so he opted to drag him to the bedroom, pushing him onto the bed before changing quickly and snuggling in close to his hyung.</p><p>"I love you, hyung. Good night" Jinyoung said, pressing a kiss to Jaebeom's forehead as he slept with his head resting on the younger's chest, his breathing slowing as he fell into deep sleep.</p><p>****</p><p>"Omg what was I thinking, last night?!" Jaebeom exclaimed, looking at the barrage of memes his group mates had made of all the pictures he had posted the night before. "Don't worry, I found them adorable," Jinyoung replied with a soft peck on the elder's cheek.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on <a>tumblr</a>. Any comments are much appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>